Study Material
by FroggyDarren
Summary: Edward and Bella swap studying for a bit of light reading. Written for the Sexy Edward Contest by Jayeliwood.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Study Material**

**Jessie Chase  
**

**Type of Edward: Geeky, Student**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: AU, AllHuman**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact: **

_**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **_

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

The room was dark as Edward stumbled into it, trying not to trip over the sleeping bags on the floor. He looked around the room and laughed at all the guys sleeping poses, their lecture notes all over the place. They'd pulled an almost 24 hour session to get ready for the exam the next day and one by one he watched them just fall down onto their pillows. He was, as per usual, the last one to give up, his insomnia coming in handy once again.

They were all freshmen in uni, trying to pass the first batch of exams and he was glad that this was to be the last exam. 'Time for some major partying afterwards', he thought to himself, looking forward to the nights out. He was having fun in classes, but he needed a break.

One of the sleeping bags on the floor moved a little and he stopped, not wanting to wake whoever was in it. 'Stubborn Bella,' he thought, smiling at the difference in the size of her sleeping bag comparing to the others. She was one of the few girls in their year and practically lived in their dorm room, despite having a bed a few floors above. They were all good friends and despite various states of intoxication, she never seemed to show any interest in any of them, drunk or sober. It was almost like having a little sister around, except, Bella was hot.

Edward knew for a fact that all the guys had thoughts around her that they definitely didn't want her to know about and he was no exception. But still, she might've well been a nun, the way she was with them. He knew he stood no chance with her, no matter how he'd tried. Not that he would, girls were a subject that he knew nothing about and they knew nothing about him. He was always the guy who they called to fix the computer, to recover lost files, to help when hitting the computer wasn't helping anymore.

He looked at Bella's face again and his mind went wandering. Her face was partly hidden behind the sleeping bag, but he could easily imagine her big brown eyes and the shiny locks of her hair surrounding her pretty face. It puzzled him that she was as big a geek as they all were, most of the time just one of the guys, yet every once in a while when the occasion called for it, she turned out strikingly beautiful.

Of course, she was completely oblivious to what she did to him and his roommates. Like the time she turned out at the ball in a dress that clung to her curves and was most definitely see-through once she stepped out into the bright lights of the foyer. Edward almost laughed out loud remembering himself and a few more guys practically running into the bathrooms when she took off her coat.

With those thoughts, he crawled into his bed, wondering a little whether he should offer it to Bella. But then he recalled her reaction to anyone offering her a swap. She was stubborn and insisted that she won't be taking anyone's bed when she had a perfectly comfortable sleeping bag. Edward looked at it and wondered if he'd fit into it with her for a moment, before drifting off to a much-needed sleep.

The exam was done and they all dragged themselves to their room. Exhausted after the study session, some of the guys went straight back to sleep; the others changed and went directly to the pub to celebrate freedom from studying. Bella stayed in the room and immediately bagged the place at the computer, typing away as she usually did.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked her, knowing it wasn't going to be studying.

"Nothing," she looked up, "I was trying to find something to read."

"Didn't you read enough last night?"

"Not studying, just something to relax."

One of the guys mumbled into his pillow and lifted his head.

"If I give you something to read, will you two shut up?"

With that, a small book flew Edward's direction and Bella caught it. He tried to get a look at the cover, but she was turned away.

"Oh…"

She looked up at Edward and he saw her cheeks bright with blush.

"OK, I'll be over on the bed, reading," she whispered, rising out of the chair and walked over to a bed in the corner.

Her reaction got Edward's attention and he marched over to her.

"What is it?"

"Just stories," Bella blushed oven more.

"Can I read some?"

"It's only the one book, how…"

Interrupting her, Edward took a step to the headboard of the bed and motioned for her to move over.

"Scoot."

She did and he sat down, his legs around her hips. Bella looked over her shoulder and he smiled, beckoning her closer. She inched back a little and leaned against his chest, turning her head to look up at him.

"Is this OK?"

Edward nodded and tried to clear his mind of all the very inappropriate ideas running riot in his mind.

"Do you want to know what the stories are?" Bella laughed, sending vibrations down his body.

"Well, I think I should know, since I'm going to read them."

Bella held up the book in front of his face and Edward looked at the cover. The next thing he knew, he gulped and took a deep breath. The book she held was full of erotica and he felt his cheeks going bright red. Of course, he'd seen that book before and had tried not to read too much of it. They were guys, after all, and this was only a book with stories, not full-on porn like he saw in a few of the other dorm rooms.

"So which one do you want to read?" Bella asked innocently.

"You pick."

He didn't trust himself to say anything more and watched her as she turned the pages until she found a story title that she liked.

"OK, let me know when you're finished the page so we can turn to the next one."

With that she obviously started reading and so did Edward. The first few pages were innocent enough and they read through them quite quickly. But the third page caused Edward to catch his breath and gulp as the words jumped at him from the paper.

"_You do, don't you? You want me to tell you just how exactly your hot little body makes me ache and scream. You want to hear how badly I want to move, to touch you, to do various things to you at the same time…"_

_I felt his hand move higher, up to my waist, brushing his fingers against my ribcage. My legs moved automatically closer together, just to grasp a little bit of my self-control back. Not that it helped much, but I had to try, unless I wanted to turn around and ravish him. _

"Finished?"

Bella's voice came like from behind a curtain at Edward, his ears distracted by the rush of blood from his head downwards. He felt himself getting hard and moved his hips a little to avoid letting her know. She smiled her most innocent smile and leaned closer into his chest, her arm now resting on his knee.

"Uh-huh," he managed to mumble.

Bella turned the page and they kept reading for another while. Edward was suddenly extremely aware of Bella's body so close to his and about halfway down the page, the words completely escaped him. His mind was now focused on the hand she had on his leg, absent-mindedly drawing random patterns just below his knee. Sparks of electricity shot from her fingertips and straight towards his groin, and Edward tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Next page?" Bella's voice sounded a bit different.

"Uh-huh."

She turned the page and Edward forced himself to focus on the text. The story was getting steamier and he realized he was imagining him and Bella as the characters in it. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. Bella shivered, but continued reading, her breathing getting faster and deeper.

She turned the next page after a nod from him and pulled herself closer to Edward. He stopped breathing for a moment, startled and afraid she might freak at the feel of his now very pronounced hard-on. But she didn't and kept staring at the book, only stopping to stretch and cross her legs. She felt herself getting aroused by the combination of what she was reading and the feel of Edward's body against her.

"_I know you do. Your body responds to mine in ways you don't even realize. I can smell you. I smell you from places where I want to touch you," I felt his hand moving down to my hips, "I want to know how you're reacting to this," he brushed over the hipbones down to where my legs joined, "I want to feel if you're getting as wet as I think you are."_

_His fingers reached my core and I felt the touch on my clit, making me jump a little. His fingers dove between my legs and at the same time I felt his knee pushing between mine to part them. Once he created better access for himself, his hand brushed over my folds._

Edward's breath stopped at that paragraph and he shook a little. At that, his fingers brushed against Bella's chest and he felt her squirm. She took a deep breath and felt her core getting hot, so she moved her legs closer to try and calm herself down. It didn't help much, but her back collided with Edward's hard-on. Using all the willpower she had and the last bit of sanity, she dragged herself up and reached out her hand.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Edward took her hand and followed her wordlessly, not knowing or caring where she was leading him. The only thing he could do was to stare at her hips, thinking of how they'd felt against him. Bella was almost blindly walking towards her own room, not daring to look at him. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to go any further. After a while, they stopped at the door to her room and she pulled her key out of the pocket, trying to fit it into the lock. Edward reached around her and took the key off her, pressing his body against hers as he unlocked the door.

"What about your roommates?" he managed to whisper.

"Away."

That was all the encouragement he needed and they almost fell into the room as the door swung open. Edward locked the door behind them and turned towards Bella. She was standing only two steps away from him, her eyes suddenly wide and her cheeks flushed. Edward stopped in his tracks and confusion clouded his mind. The moment he looked at her, it was like his brain didn't function anymore and he had no idea what to do next. Before he could start thinking or move, Bella was next to him and standing dangerously close.

"So…" she whispered.

"So…" Edward's voice caught in his throat.

"Want to read some more?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head and looked into her eyes. His hand touched her cheek and he rested his palm on it, lifting her face towards him. He didn't know what came over him or how he knew what to do, but the next thing he was aware of was his lips crashing into hers. Bella's arms shot up and her fingers dug into his messy bronze hair, her eyes closed and her lips dancing with his. She felt the heat in her core and her heart was beating faster than ever.

Their fears tossed aside, Edward moved Bella closer to her bed, still kissing her. Then he pulled away and looked at her face, flushed with heat and arousal. His fingers traced the line from her cheeks down to her collarbone and rested on the edge of her T-shirt. Bella looked up at him, her hands now resting on his shoulders and let one of them fall down his chest, tracing the surprisingly noticeable muscles underneath his T-shirt.

Edward copied her and his fingers came to a stop at her breasts, brushing gently against her nipples. She arched back a bit and he took advantage of that, catching her lower back and pushing her towards the bed. Bella stumbled on the bed side and felt her body falling down on the bed. Just seconds later, Edward was lying down on top of her, his lips once again against hers. Her tongue darted out a little, tasting the top of his lips and then his own tongue as it joined hers.

Edward's leg was between hers and she felt the hardness of him pressing against her thigh. The hot pool in her core was more and more vocal and her hips grinded upwards. Edward groaned at the movement and shifted himself next to her, so he could free one of his hands. His fingers disappeared underneath Bella's top, not stopping until he reached her breast. His eyebrows shot up as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and he immediately moved to rub her nipples.

A small moan escaped her lips and without thinking, she moved her hands to the edge of his T-shirt, pulling it upwards. Once it was off, she stared at his chest while running her fingers over it, inching closer and closer to the belt on his jeans. Before she could do anything, she felt Edward tugging at her T-shirt and lifted her back so he could remove it. Suddenly she felt very exposed and turned to hide herself in his chest.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly, "don't hide, please."

She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that she didn't recognize at first. Then it dawned on her. What she saw was what he most likely saw in her eyes: pure lust. She lifted her body up so that she could kiss him and almost stopped breathing again at the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest. Another moan escaped her mouth and she blushed, but didn't stop kissing him.

Edward got braver after her moan and his hand reached for her hips, only covered in thin jogging pants. His thumb hooked behind the elastic and he pulled down on them, waiting until Bella got the clue and lifted her hips. Once they were off, he trailed his fingers up her thigh and rested on her hip. Bella reached down to his belt and surprisingly quickly, opened it, pulling his jeans down. Edward's hard-on sprang towards her, stretching the fabric of his boxers and digging into her side.

Suddenly she heard him laugh softly and her eyes shot up to look into his face. She found him staring at her boyshorts and remembered which ones she put on that morning, blushing. They were small pink ones, with a picture of a lock and two empty rectangles.

"Username," she heard him whisper, "that would be Edward."

She nodded in response to his silent question and raised her eyebrow, asking: "Do you know the password?"

Edward shrugged without replying and kissed her, his tongue tasting the inside of her mouth, leaving her breathless.

"Will that do?" he asked, expecting a yes.

Bella shook her head and her hand moved down to his boxers, reaching into them and breathed into his mouth: "This will."

Within moments, Edwards hands had pulled down her underwear and his hand was at her core, gently running over her folds, Bella raised herself into his hand and felt him at the opening, where she wanted him most. He didn't hesitate or wait for her to ask and plunged a finger inside her, listening to her moan again. After a few strokes, he withdrew his hand and Bella looked at him, wanting to protest. She found him pulling his boxers down and reaching into his jeans.

As he pulled out the little packet with a condom, she took it off him and opened it. Edward kneeled between her legs and watched her very gently pulling the condom on, making sure she stroke his length a few times while doing it. When she was done, he pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her.

"Bella," Edward looked at her, "are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Bella reached down and led him to her core, gasping as he rubbed against her clit. Edward slowly lowered himself onto her and felt her tighten around him. He pulled out a little and the next time pushed further in, slowly so she could get used to the sensation.

"Edward," Bella breathed out, "I need you. Please."

His brain switched off and his lust took over as he moved deeper into her and his hips took over, moving in a steady rhythm, matching her breathing.

"Faster," she moaned and he obliged.

The pressure in her core mounted just thanks to the feeling of him inside her a within moments she felt like her body exploded. A loud moan escaped her lips and she heard Edward stiffen and groan above her in his own orgasm. Moments after that, he rolled them over to the side, pulling out of her and discarding the piece of latex.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I wanted you for so long…" her voice drifted off in embarrassment.

"Sssh, Bella," Edward gave her a quick kiss, "you have me now."

She laughed, relieved and looked into his eyes, "Hmm, that was some foreplay. We'll have to keep the book for other times."

"Well, it did give me some ideas," Edward nodded and she felt his hand move towards her hips again.


End file.
